


When Geek Meets Charming -AU-

by CuttingHope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, BoyxBoy, Gay, Love, M/M, Yaoi, aot - Freeform, attackontitan, erenjaeger, highschool, jeankirschtein, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuttingHope/pseuds/CuttingHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is the popular kid, everyone loves him. He has the good looks, the great body, and the charming personality. <br/>Eren is the loser. Everyone ignores him, not a lot of people take much intretst in him. </p>
<p>But what happens when a druken mistake leads to something else? Will it ruin Jean's reputation, or will it break Eren's heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Geek Meets Charming -AU-

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is in Eren's POV (Point Of View).

As I roll over, a sudden bright light hits my eyes. I groan as the light seems blinding at the time. As my eyes got adjusted, I slowly open them. My eyes drift to the bright red numbers on my bed side table. 

6:45am

'Shit' I muttered, jumping out if bed faster than I should have. Cause I felt sick after. 

I ran to my closet, grabbing the first thing I saw. I really didn't care if it didn't match at the moment. My homeroom teacher said if I was late to homeroom again, it was a week of detention. I really couldn't afford that on my school record.

I ran to the mirror, grunting when I got their. My hair was an absolute mess, and brushing it couldn't tame it to stay put. 

'Oh, well. I'm going to have to look a mess today.'

I grabbed my book bag, sprinting out the door. I slammed the front door, making sure it was locked before running again. 

'Mom would kill me if I left it unlocked again.'

I already knew I missed the bus, so no need to wait at the bus stop. I guess it's walking it is. I'm pretty sure Armin is already at school, anyway. 

He's my best friend, he's always their for me. He was even there through thick and thin. Surprised he hasn't left me yet.

As I rounded the corner, I wondered how many blocks his house is from the school. Hmm. Guess we'll find out. 

1

I'm going to be late anyway. What's the use of trying to rush. Homeroom starts at 7:10. It's probably like way past that by now.

2

I should text Armin to see if the teacher is in a good mood. If he is, then maybe I can talk my way out of it. 

3

'Hey, is the teacher in a good mood?' I press send, hoping that luck is on my side today. Probably not, since I'm already late.

'No. He's already yelling at the new kid. Plus, when is he ever?' Touché. 

'True, I'm going to be late again. Weeks worth of detention I see in the near future. :D'

4

I sigh, another new kid? And from what Armin's telling me, he's a troublemaker. I shouldn't really judge, because I know I fit into that category somewhat. I mean, I don't cause too much trouble. Maybe zoning out too much, not turning my work in, sassing the teacher or students in class maybe. But I'm not bad.

5

'Dude where are you? He's like flipping tables because you're late again! Like, run if you have to!' 

Goddamnit.

6

I took off running, losing count of how many blocks I was at. 

As the school came into view, I ran faster.

I came to the main door, hoping no one will see me coming in late. As I open the door, I shut my eyes. Maybe If I can't see them, then they can't see me. I speed walk past the office, once I thought I saw out of sight, I let out a breath.

"Not so fast!" 

Man.

"Mr. Jaeger, late again I see?" The principle, Mrs. Cook, said.

"I guess so. Can I like go to class, please? Yell at me all you want later." I said, walking back words to my class.

"I guess so." She said, walking back to the office. 

Thank god.

As I ran down the hall, I went to my locker to put my stuff away. I looked at myself In the tiny mirror I got. 

"Why are you such a fuck up? Hmm? Maybe you were just born with it." I said to myself, slamming my locker shut, locking it again. 

I made my way to the front of my homeroom door, I see Armin glancing to the door, and back to the teacher. Once he saw me, he widen his eyes and snapped. I mouthed back an 'Okay". 

It was now or never. 

It was more like 'now or you're in deeper shit than you already am'.

I took a deep breathe, turning the doorknob. 

As soon as I opened the door, Mr. Bender turned around from talking to a student. I didn't recognize the face, then I remember. 

Jean Kirschtein.

Oh, shit.

"Mr. Jaeger, I see you're late again. Mind giving me an excuse of why?" Mr. Bender said, interlocking his fingers together, looking calmer than he should have.

Oh, shit.

"Well, you see.." As I tried to work out an explanation, I just gave up. He knows it's all lies anyway. Teachers have like a radar. They know you're lying. "Okay, I woke up late. Then I missed the bus, so." 

When I was done talking, Mr. Bender gave me a death glare.

"Hey, at least I'm not lying! I could be making up something stupid. But no, I'm telling you the truth. You should be proud of me." I said, hoping he'd just let it slide. I looked over to Armin, and he was mouthing "Stop". I just raised my eyebrows.

"Well, you see Mr. Jaeger, I am proud of you. Because you told me the truth, I have something to give you." He then walks over to his desk, picking up a pink slip. "A week's worth of detention." 

"Are you kidding me?" I said, looking at him in disbelief. I knew it was coming, but it was just in the heat of the moment.

"Hey, you earned it. Great job." He then smiles an unpleasant smile at me, handing me the detention form. "Well then, take your seat."

I sigh, and plop next to Armin. 

"Can this day get any worse?" I whisper to him.

"Well, at least you won't be alone in detention." He said, looking over at Jean.

"Wait, are you kidding? Really?" I said, my stare back to Armin. As he gave me the signature Armin look, I groan and lay my head down on the desk.


End file.
